Currently, a silicon photonics interconnect system mainly integrates a modulator, an optical waveguide detector, and some passive functional devices into a single chip. The modulator is configured to convert an electrical signal into an optical signal, so that an optical signal of a transmit end can be transmitted in an optical fiber. The optical waveguide detector is configured to convert an optical signal into an electrical signal, so that an optical signal of a receive end can undergo subsequent circuit processing. The optical waveguide detector configured to convert an optical signal into an electrical signal is a core device in the silicon photonics interconnect system.
Currently, a mainstream optical waveguide detector is a lateral PIN (LPIN) optical waveguide detector. The LPIN optical waveguide detector performs doping in a silicon waveguide, so that a PN junction is formed in the silicon waveguide. The PN junction is located below a germanium waveguide, and can generate an electric field in the germanium waveguide. Because germanium can absorb an optical signal, a photo-generated carrier is generated in the germanium waveguide under action of the electric field. In this way, the optical signal is converted into an electrical signal. However, electric field strength in the germanium waveguide of the current LPIN optical waveguide detector is relatively low. Therefore, a transmission rate of the photo-generated carrier in the electric field is relatively low, and a bandwidth of the LPIN optical waveguide detector is relatively low.